deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thanos vs. Beerus
Description Marvel vs. Dragon Ball Z! It's a battle between two of the strongest beings in their respective universe! Will Thanos pull through and take the victory by his sheer cosmic power? Or will Beerus's anger and confidence lead to his triumph? Interlude Wiz: These powerhouses bring a whole new meaning to power. Boomstick: Beerus, The God of Destruction. Wiz: And Thanos, The Mad Titan. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Thanos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uu4_GkLC3FQ Wiz: Millions of years ago, a race of humanoid aliens called the Celestials came to Earth to perform experiments on humans and their genes. They wanted to test the versatility of the adaptibility of the humans- Boomstick: Leading to a whole bunch of crap, and then two powerful types of beings- The Eternals and The Deviants. Wiz: A while later, the Eternals Mentor and Sui San created a Deviant on Titan, a moon on Saturn. Boomstick: Little did they know that their "precious little bundle of joy" became the universe's worst nightmare. Wiz: At birth, Thanos was recognized as a mutant because of his hideous purple skin and other physical advantages the Eternals didn't have. Boomstick: His incredibly horrible skin did have some advantages, though. It let Thanos absorb and manipulate large amounts of cosmic energy. ''' Wiz: As Thanos grew, he was shunned by his own people. As a result, he became corrupted, becoming obsessed over the idea of death and power. Soon, Thanos was exiled from Titan, and soon, Thanos began a journey of obtaining power throughout the universe. '''Boomstick: Thanos has great strength, endurance, reflexes, and agility. He can absorb huge amounts of energy blasts and can tank hits from Galactus! You know, the guy who EATS FRICKIN PLANETS! He's also got a whole universe collapsed on him, and has already resurrected! Wiz: Thanos can manipulate large amounts of energy into cosmic energy and plasma blasts and psychic attacks, he can teleport, he can increase his body armor, and he has a knack at mind controlling. He is also immune to heat, cold, energies, radiation, poison, aging and disease. In his universe, Thanos is known to be vastly powerful cosmic entity, known to be able to destroy solar systems. Boomstick: And you know how we mentioned earlier how he began a journey obtaining power? Well, one time he suceeded in gaining the most powerful artifact in the entire universe! Wiz: This "weapon" is powered by 6 infinity gems, stones with great power. One gem could easily destroy a planet. Boomstick: Put them together and you get a weapon of mass destruction known as: The Infinity Gauntlet. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xcn2LmUeIO0 Wiz: And worst of all, Thanos used it to destroy almost all of the ENTIRE MARVEL UNIVERSE AND DEFEAT ALL OF THE CELESTIALS (Galactus, Eternity, Infinity, etc.) WITH EASE. All just to get Death's attention. Boomstick: Isn't she the gal who banged Deadpool? Wiz: That's right. Boomstick: Well, that's two people who has issues. Wiz: That's also right. Thanos is very powerful, but he actually has faults. He is actually sometimes dim-witted, as he once let another alien take the Infinity Gauntlet by leaving his form to... become the new universe? Boomstick: So he left his own body to become something that he destroyed 3 quarters of? And he never even thought of the idea that someone might try and steal it? Wow. What a dumbass. ''' Wiz: And although he has a great defense, on the level of power he's in, he can't really hit hard, and was defeated countless of times by Galactus and Odin. That is why he mainly uses energy blasts in combat. He's also very cocky in his own right, and challenges beings with power far exceeding his own. '''Boomstick: Even if so, Thanos is known to strike fear in the universe's heart. Do not underestimate this monster of an alien. "You adress Omnipotence. Tread carefully." Beerus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fcza62NyTgY Wiz: He is feared throughout the whole universe. He destroys planets with ease. He is- Boomstick: This creepy-ass looking cat-thing! What the fuck even is he? Wiz: The God of Destruction. This God has the ability to destroy entire solar systems with ease. He can also destroy galaxies, but that will tire him out very quickly. Boomstick: Some of Beerus's moves are his Ki Blasts (which can destroy a planet), his Headshot, a move that with one finger to his opponent's forehead, can knock them away, his Counterattack which allows him to dodge an attack and deliver a hard chop from behind, his Fast Kick Attack that allows him to deliver a numerous amount of kicks, his Energy Bullets, which are basically weaker Ki Blasts fired at a very fast rate, Wrath, which fires Ki Blasts in all directions (And keep in mind ONE can destroy a planet) and his Rampage, which allows him to be invincible momentarily and get free hits on his opponents. Holy Hell. Wiz: But Beerus has one more move that is more powerful than every one of his other attacks: The God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere. Boomstick: This baby can knock out the all powerful Goku in his Super Saiyan God Form and has the power of a yellow star. Meaning this thing resembles a super nova when thrown. ''' Wiz: Beerus is also very hot headed when angered has many traits of a cat. But, Beerus isn't the most powerful entity in his universe. He was known to be defeated by his martial arts master, Whis. '''Boomstick: But who friggin' cares?! Beerus has dominated Super Saiyan III Goku, has defeated Frieza, Cell, and Kid Buu with relative ease, and destroys planets on a daily basis. Do not mess with this God of Destruction. Or his pudding. "Look, I like your planet, or rather I've enjoyed myself enough to not despise it entirely. I'll give you one last chance to save yourselves." Fight Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! On a distant planet, we hear a somewhat native scream. As the camera pans in, we see Thanos crushing a skull of an alien. Behind the alien corpse lies the Infinity Gauntlet, with all the Infinity Gems intact. Thanos: Finally. After years of searching, The Gauntlet is- Thanos stops and turns around as he hears a noise behind him. He sees Beerus, who must've teleported behind him. Beerus: Well, if it isn't for the Mad Titan. I was sent here to destroy this planet. Leave now, or be annihilated. Beerus stares intensely into Thanos's eyes as a warning. Thanos just smirks. Thanos: You think you can make me flee just by trying to intimidating me? Ha! Foolish God. I'll destroy you before you even touch me. If you know what's for your own good, I'd suggest you leave. Beerus: Hmph. Have it your way. They both get into their fighting stances. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e4IfEWhsdow FIGHT! Beerus casually lifts up his arm to fire multiple Ki Blasts at Thanos, who just stands there and takes it. Absorbing the blasts, he laughs and charges at Beerus, punching him many times, knocks him back, and uses Beerus's ki blast he absorbed to blast Beerus away. Beerus yells and slowly gets up, while Thanos laughs. Thanos: Nice try, weakling. But compared to me, you are nothing but a pathetic- Beerus: ENOUGH! You underestimate my power. Prepare to be obliterated. Thanos: Ha! As if you really- Thanos's speech suddenly stops, as Beerus teleports in front of him and does a headshot to Thanos's head, which sends him flying into the air. Thanos: ARGH! Beerus then uses his fast kick attack, putting Thanos in a combo of kicks, and then punches Thanos directly in the stomach, launching Thanos into the distant planet, making a giant crater. Beerus: Had enough? Thanos: *''In the dust cloud left by the crater* Your time of sparing is over. You had your chance to escape, but now you will DIE. Beerus: Hmph. Finally, I think he might pose a threat. ''They both charge at each other, presumably at light speed and punch each other while teleporting all over the place, like the fights in DBZ. Thanos then gets an advantage, as Beerus makes a faulty block, leading to a series of punches and kicks to Beerus's face. Then, Thanos charges a big ball of cosmic energy. Thanos: This is the end, Beerus. Any last words? Beerus: COUNTERATTACK! Just as Thanos gasps, realized what Beerus was going to do, and throws his ball. Beerus quickly dodges the energy ball and delivers a hard chop on Thanos's back pressure point. He then proceeds to use his energy bullets to knock Thanos away from him. Just as Thanos recovers and tries to fight back, Beerus uses his Rampage move which allowed Beerus to take hits from Thanos to punch Thanos into the planet, destroying the planet entirely. Then Beerus charges his God of Destruction Energy Sphere. Beerus: Your arrogance has finally put an end to you! Prepare for complete annihilation. But just as Beerus releases his Energy Sphere, Thanos grabbs for the Infinity Gauntlet right next to him. Then the sphere hits Thanos. A big flash of white light occurs. There is smoke left from the planet exploding. Then, the camera zooms onto Beerus. Beerus: The deed is done. Thanos: *Emerging from the smoke* Not yet. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w50zQ67D6wY Beerus: *In shock* No! NO! This can't be possible!!! We see Thanos hovering from the smoke, grinning. Thanos: You really think you can defeat me that easily? Fool. You don't even know what I'm capable of! Thanos then charges at Beerus. Beerus gasps, and then uses his Wrath move. About 50 Ki Blasts charges at Thanos, who just chuckles and snaps his fingers. The Ki Blasts stop, and then turn towards Beerus. Beerus: What?! You can't do this! Thanos: I have the Infinity Gauntlet. I can do ANYTHING. As Thanos finishes his sentence, all of the Ki Blasts charge at Beerus, exploding on impact. As Beerus is stunned, Thanos teleports to Beerus and punches a whole through his stomach, which causes an explosion so big, that it incinerates all of the planets, meteors, stars, and other objects within its vacinity. As the explosion occurs, Beerus says his last words-'' Beerus: NOOOOOOOO! ''As the white light fades away, we only see Thanos with a blood stained Infinity Gauntlet. Results KO! Boomstick: We swear, we have nothing on DBZ. Wiz: In their base forms, Beerus triumphs Thanos. Thanos doesn't have enough firepower to put Beerus down for good. Thanos might be known to destroy planets and solar systems with effort, Beerus can destroy solar systems with ease. Boomstick: And we know that Thanos can absorb energy, but not large amounts. When he fought with Odin, Odin used large amounts of cosmic energy and he put Thanos down. But, when Thanos gained the Infinity Gauntlet, well, Beerus didn't have a chance. Wiz: You see, with the Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos destroyed half of the universe by himself, and trapped all of the Cosmic Entities. This includes, the people who created the Universe, Death herself, and Galactus, who eats planets. That's something Beerus would've never accomplished. Boomstick: I guess Beerus didn't have the guts to fight Thanos. Wiz: The winner is Thanos. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Dragon Ball Z vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Bobawins Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles